A Summer time Romance
by fruity-love26
Summary: Lily and her friends are working at a magic camp watching the kids play in the pool. They are all hoping for a nice relaxing summer away from the snobby and popular showoffs that go to their school, Hogwarts. While asking the camp's owner for ice she is a
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-A Unsuspected meeting

Lily rolled over not realizing that the chair that she was lounging on was not big enough for this action and she went tumbling off onto the other side. Being the klutz that she was she made this into an even bigger scene by taking out her friend, Annie, who then rolled over to take out the other part of the trio, Mercedes.

" Owww! Lily! What did you do that for?" yelled Mercedes as she fixed her wavy blonde hair back into a perfectly neat pony. Her great brown doe eyes seemed were glaring at her with a look that could kill.

" I am so sorry guys…I guess I kind of fell asleep." Said Lily as she pulled the laughing Annie off the ground.

" It's okay Lily-Billy. I thought it was hilarious. And don't worry Mercedes isn't mad at you she just is very sad that her boyfriend from school dumped her because we are spending all this time at camp" stated Annie through bursts of laughter. Annie was more of the wild one with her brown hair with blonde streaks shaking along with her body as she laughed. Her giant green eyes were always as playful as she was now.

All three girls had volunteered to watch the kids in the pool at a camp for witches and wizards called Sue's summer camp. Although this was not too interesting the girls got to lie down and tan all day so not one of them complained about the overall excitement rate.

After the girls had all got resituated in their tanning positions, Mercedes noticed a giant lump on Lily's leg from what she guessed was the fall.

"Oh my Gosh Lily! You have a giant bump on your leg. Why don't you go ask Sue to give you some ice from inside the house?" exclaimed Mercedes.

As Mercedes said this Lily got right up and walked inside of the house and yelled Sue's name.

'Sue!"

"Yes, dear." Answered Sue politely even though she had known Lily for quite a while and they were to be truthful quite close.

"I have a goose-egg on my leg from falling of my lawn chair. Do you mind giving me some ice please?"

"Sure thing sweetheart" Sue said as she started to walk into the kitchen with Lily following her. "Oh, Lily. Would you mind showing Ian's nephew around he has never been here before. His name is James and he is your age so I figured it would be okay since you know this place very well."

"James!"

"Yes Auntie Sue" said this James guy who Lily had not met yet.

"Lily is here to show you around"

As James came in from the living room to greet his tourguide Lily said,

"Potter!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- Working at the Car Wash!**

"Why, hello Evans. What a great surprise. If I would've know you would be here I wouldn't have come." Said a rather high of himself James.

"Ohh I am so glad you two know each other." Stated Sue dumbly, clearly not seeing the hatred that was passing between James' and Lily's eyes. "Well I better be off. So Lily if you just show him around the place and after if you both could wash my cars together that would be greatly appreciated. Thanks so much for your help Lily!"

As Sue just walked out of the door to apparate outside, Lily and James finally came out of their little worlds and fell back into reality. They both raced to the door screaming, "Sue!" and "Auntie-Sue!" but realized that Sue had already apparated and they had no choice but to do what she said.

Lily, trying to be the more mature one said, " Well, even though I don't really care for you Potter, I will do as Sue says. So please follow me for your tour.

"Fine by me Miss Priss."

They both walked in complete silence, all the way up to the hill where Lily said they would start their tour.

----------------------

Just as Lily and James were starting their tour, Mercedes and Annie were still sitting and waiting for Lily to come back with some ice for her leg. Annie was on the verge of saying, " I wonder where Lily is." When James' trusty sidekicks, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, came out onto the pool deck. They, not knowing that the girls could hear them started talking,

" I hope James is alright with Lily. She looked like she was ready to kill. I would never walk around this placed with Lily while I was unarmed." Said Sirius not realizing the two heads that had turned around at the mention of Lily's name.

"Sirius Black! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" screamed Mercedes while jumping up in attempt to grab him as he saw a mad Mercedes and started to run around the pool.

"Calm yourself Mercedes. Hi Remus." Said Annie shly. Everyone at school and maybe in the whole entire universe knew of Remus' and Annie's crush on each other. Both, being relatively shy, never plucked up the courage to ask the other out, which in trun became the dead-end of their relationship so far.

While stopping Mercedes and Sirius from killing each other Remus stated, "Why don't we just all go and find James and Lily. After that we can all go swimming and relax."

"Without killing each other" finished Annie.

----------------------

"This is the broom closet…"Said Lily in an unexcited voice

"Okay Lily, you are a really bad tour guide. May we not see anymore broom closets now. How about we call it quits with the tour and we go and wash the cars. Doesn't that sound like a grand idea?"

"Sure, why not James, as long as I can get back to my friends soon and away from the people I hate."

"Ouch!"

They walked to the cars and collected the hose and some washing supplies and started to scrub down the Chevy truck. James was using the water and Lily was scrubbing. James as we all know has a little of a rebel side and is known to be quite a trouble-maker. So with pure instinct he naturally realized that Lily wasn't paying attention to the water that he was spraying on the car due to a particular rough spot of dirt that she found. James then took the hose and splashed Lily right in her face. A water fight then erupted as the two 17 year old teens were having so much fun that they forgot that they hated each other.

----------------------

Annie and Remus turned the corner followed by Sirius and Mercedes and all four stopped dead. The scene in front of them was unbelievable. James was grabbing Lily by the waist and spinning her around, while Lily was Soaking James' head with the hose and laughing her head off.

At that precise momment all four of them, Sirius, Remus, Annie and Mercedes, realized just how perfect James and Lily were for each other. And they all knew exactly what they were going to do.

----------------------

A/N- okay so this chapter is a little longer than the rest. I like this chapter. But I don't think I did a very good job of writing it so yeah. Okay so I have some questions for you guys and if you could just answer them in your reviews that would be awesome

Do you think Remus and Annie, and Sirius and Mercedes should end up together?

Do you have any ideas for possible "adventures" that could happen or occur to Lily and James during this story? ( e.g. Car wash scene)

Do you like the story so far?

Well that is all the questions so answer if you can.

Love all the readers. Please read and review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3-Survivor**

Later in the evening on Remus, Sirius and James' first day at Sue's camp, Lily and James were both called into the house to help Sue bring out their dinner. The leftover four teens took this time to talk about what they had witnessed today.

"I never knew they were on a first name basis."

"Did you see? Were they actually having fun together?"

"I can't believe Lily never told me that they were actually friends. I mean it was so obvious during school that they hated each other, of course that was after James' crush on her, but now I am doubting what I saw in school"

"Okay guys, I think we all just need to cool it. I also think that maybe Lily and James don't realize their feelings for each other. Maybe….we should help them along." Said Remus with a determined look on his face.

"Always thinking Remus. Doesn't your brain get tired?" said Sirius stupidly.

"Shut-up Sirius! Okay the plan is…."

--------------------------------------

Days passed with no action on the Lily and James front. The girls stayed at the pool and tanned all day just like usual and the boys became counselors due to the shortage caused by illness and injuries. One Thursday morning Sue came rushing into the girls bedroom, which had been magically extended so all three girls could live together during the summer,

"Girls! All my counselors are sick today apart from the boys! I need you three to fill-in for the morning. You are just playing Survivor. It will be super easy for you. Is that okay?" Leaving no time for the girls to answer Sue continued on, "I thought it would be fine. Lily….hmmm….you can be with James playing the game along with the kids. Annie you can be with Remus, he is going to be man so you are only needed at the end of the game to find the surviving people and kill them. Mercedes, you and Sirius will be the jail keepers. Well hurry up and get ready. I need you in an hour." Said Sue as she excited the room.

" Well that was interesting." Stated Annie as the girls all bust into laughter.

--------------------------------------

Half an hour later James and the boys were explaining the game to the girls before the campers arrived.

"Okay so there are herbivores, omnivores and carnivores. Lily and James are going to be Omnivores. The carnivores try to catch the omnivores and the herbivores and put them in jail. The omnivvores attempt to catch the herbivores and put them in jail and the herbivores just hide. Once in jail only people of you species can get you out." Said Siruis really clearly as this was the fifth time he had explained it and James and Remus had already tried.

"Okay I think we get that but what is with this man thing?" questioned Lily clearly trying to concentrate as she had just pulled her hair out of her face so it wouldn't distract her.

Remus stated stepping in for Sirius, "Well when Sirius and Mercedes yell, 'Man is COMING!' all different types of animals have to hide and no one can kill except for man, me and annie."

"Alright I get it now. I mean this is such a confusing game." Said Mercedes clearly still confused.

--------------------------------------

The game had now started and Mercedes, Sirius, Remus and Annie were sitting at the jail and were talking in rather hushed voices about Lily and James.

"I wonder if they are getting along."

"Well they haven't been to jail yet so I guess they are okay."

"Maybe they are making out in a bush."

"I highly doubt that Sirius…they are probably just playing the game very seriously. Don't you dare say anything Sirius."

"I do actually what they are doing"

--------------------------------------

In truth, Lily and James were sitting in a very secluded spot and were just talking.

"So why do we actually hate each other?" questioned James.

"I actually have no idea. I think it might have been initiated by all the pranks you used to play on me and then the whole asking me out every single day." Stated Lily actually having to think really hard about why she hated James. "I shouldn't anymore he is actually really nice…and hott! Wait a second, did I just think that? No way! Anyhoo maybe James and I should be…friends" thought Lily

At the exact moment James was thinking over the same thing, "Why do I hate Lily? She is so nice and I really think she didn't like me when I asked her out in years 4 & 5. I mean who would like me, I was a prat with a huge ego."

Well…maybe we should find a new hiding spot, I hardly think this is good enough. Annie will definitely find me." Said Lily trying to get off the subject of their hatred.

--------------------------------------

"MAN'S COMING!" was all the James and Lily heard as Lily squeezed into the extremely tight hiding spot that James had picked for their final destination.

Lily slid into the spot and actually sat down on James' lap.

"Oh! I am so sorry…"

"No it's okay there is no other room for you anyways and you are really light."

Their faces were now so close that James could smell her minty fresh breath that had a hint of apple from her morning breakfast. Their noses were touching and James lost control. He couldn't take it anymore. They were way too close and Lily was leaning in. Their lips met and an explosion seemed to happen at once. Lily's hands moved to James's hair and James's hands went to Lily's waist to pull her closer. But all of a sudden James pulled away.

"I'm sorry. I just wrecked everything."

"It's okay James and don't worry we are still friends. I just need to get out of here."

"I see you two!" said Remus laughing under his breathe because he had just seen everything including the heated kiss.

--------------------------------------

A/N- What do you think of this chapter? I have decided that this story will have 8 chapters. I also won't be able to update till Monday. So all you readers will have to wait till then.

Don't forget to Read and Review.

P.S. thanks to Sam's Firefly, Rylie D, baybe-of-da-beach, lobi1canobi, pink butterfly, futurePOTUS, reader-not-a-reviwer, Delilah Evans, and xDarkHorsex for reviewing. Your input has been greatly appreciated.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- A Wet One!

After their kiss during Survivor, James and Lily were both a little less talkative to each other and their best friends. Their thoughts were constantly trying to figure out why they kissed and trying to clear out the thoughts of the others hotness.

"That kiss was amazing but I don't know why it happened. Maybe it was because Lily was pressed up against you and you still love her. What a second did I just think that? I do not like or love Lily she is just a friend" thought James while he was eating breakfast with Auntie-Sue. He always did this because he was always the last to get up which meant that everyone else was by the pool talking or already with the kids.

"James, there is a little change of plans today. I need two of the girls, Annie and Mercedes to be counselors today and you will be at the pool with Lily. I am so sorry that you cannot be with your friends" said Sue clearly not really sorry at all. She had an evil glint in her eye that meant that she was planning something but James did not see this and he said,

"Fine by me Auntie-Sue. It doesn't really matter. I see Remus and Sirius all the time."

------------------------------------

"Hey! Mercedes and Annie, Auntie-Sue wants you two to be counselors this morning and I am suppose to stay at the pool with Lily. You two can go get changed because the kids are already here." James told them feeling a little awkward because Lily was glaring at him due to the fact that she did not want to be alone with him again.

"Okay James whatever you say." Said the two girls together getting up to leave to change, "Bye Lily! Good luck!"

James sat down beside Lily and the awkward silence started. They sat like that until, out of no where, Lily started talking really fast so that James couldn't really understand,

"Idon'tknowwhathappeed. Ireallydidn'tmeantokissyoubutcanwestilllbefriends. Ithasbeensoawkwardlately"

"Woah! Hold on Lily. I didn't understand a word you just said. I just go random I's."

"Okay…I said, I don't know what happened. I really didn't mean to kiss you but can we still be friends? It has been so awkwardly lately and I really didn't like it." Said Lily in a much calmer voice.

"Of course we can Lily, plus the kiss was partly my fault."

At the precise moment, they were friends although both wanted to be more but didn't quite understand their feelings yet.

------------------------------------

"Oh my gosh…just look at them! They look so happy. What do you think they are talking about?" questioned Annie as her and the other three were all peering over the pool fence looking at James and Lily who were talking and were actually looking happy about it.

"Sue always put them together for everything! I think she knows our plan."

"Who cares if she does, she is helping us so we don't really have to do anything so it is totally working."

"Always the slacker Sirius. Anyway I think our two love-birds are talking about the kiss they shared while playing Survivor." Said Remus waiting for a good reaction, which of course he got.

"What!" screamed Annie, Sirius and Mercedes as Remus pulled them in and in a hushed voice told them everything he saw and what he heard.

------------------------------------

Back by the pool, James and Lily were talking about how James wanted to go swimming and how Lily didn't.

"Really Lily, you should go swimming. It is so good for you….I think. Well anyway it builds both legs and arm muscles and as a bonus it is super fun especially when you are swimming with me. Remember when we go swimming I take my shirt off and I know you would like that Miss Lily."

"Shut-up James. You still have a big ego and I am in no way going swimming."

"I am sorry Lily but you leave me no choice." James said as he ran over to Lily and picked her up bridal style and threw her into the pool. Sadly his plan didn't work completely because Lily got hold of James's shirt and pulled him in with her.

'Oh my goodness James. I cant believe you just did that!"

The next half an hour was filled with James and Lily chasing each other around the pool and the occasional dumping the others head under water when finally Lily had cornered James.

"I have you now James" said Lily laughing.

She inched closer and closer when all of a sudden she realized that she didn't want to dump James's head under water but she wanted to kiss him and before she could reason with herself she had already done it. Being in the pool, now, they hardly had any clothes on because they had both taken them off so they could play their game easier. Lily was wearing a black halter bikini that left little to the imagination and James was wearing a pair of red trunks that looked great on him and showed off his killer quidditch muscles. Their kissing became heated as Lily was know practically on top of James with her hands in his hair and his hands running all over her body. Just as Lily granted James permission to enter her mouth, Lily pulled back saying,

"James, I am so sorry!"

And with that she ran out of the pool, and left a confused James who had finally realized his feelings.

------------------------------------

A/N- So did you like? Sam's Firefly suggested this chapter. I liked your idea so I worked with it and came out with this. I hope you all liked it very much. Only two people reviewed for chapter 3 so if I do not get at least 5 reviews for this chapter I will not be updating. So pretty pretty please read and review. Or else! DUH DUH DUH!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N- Here is chapter 5 finally. I know it has been along time but I went on vacation and I forgot to mention it so I am so so so sorry for this being so late. I was going to update the last day before vacation but I didn't have a chance because I didn't get enough reviews. So this time review faster and the new chapters will be uploaded faster.

--------------------------------------

Chapter 5-Lost

The days after the incident in the pool went by slowly for Lily. Mercedes and Annie were constantly questioning her about why she was so upset. On top of that she could always feel James's gaze burning into her back. This, of course, would make anyone uncomfortable so Lily tried to make the least amount of contact with any of the Marauders as she could.

James on the other hand was having a hard time controlling himself. All he wanted was her lips on his again but with her ignoring him no opportunity presented itself.

--------------------------------------

"Everyone knows that today is canoe trip day, so I was thinking that whoever gets paired up with either James or Lily has to switch for some unknown reason causing them to be in a canoe together for at least an hour. What do you guys think?"

"You know Padfoot, I think that is the most intelligent thing you have said since we got here."

"Why thank-you Moony"

"You know what I think. I think we should get them lost," said a rather mischievous looking Annie.

"That's a neato idea."

"Neato?"

"Shut-up Sirius. Maybe we could give them the wrong map." Said Mercedes with a look on her face which said that she was getting excited.

"Let's do it!"

--------------------------------------

"Okay for the canoeing trip today, I will be splitting you into boy/girl pairs, as I have been doing for the camp season. The pairs are Remus and Lily, James and Annie and Mercedes and Sirius. Any complaints?"

Annie's hand shot into the air.

"You always have a complaint. What is it now?"

'Well, I have to go with Remus because I suck a canoeing and, no offence James, but James does too. Lily and Remus are both very good canoers so, we should switch partners."

"Fine if you must. I do not really care. Lily is now with James and Annie is with Remus. Got it. Get it. Good!"

--------------------------------------

"I cannot believe that I am stuck with him." Thought Lily as she walked with James towards the canoeing dock.

James was thinking the exact opposite, "Yes! This is great! Maybe we will talk and I can finally tell her how I feel."

There wasn't much for the six teenagers to do during this canoe activity. There was only the two of them in the boat and they just had to paddle around the lake making sure no groups got stranded or capsized.

As James and Lily were entering their red canoe, Annie popped out of nowhere and said. "Here is your map guys. Sue told me to give us all one just in case we got lost."

Sure enough the title of the map was Lake Rachelle, the lake on which the camp was located.

"Thanks very much Annie." said James extremely politely.

With that said James pushed their boat away from the dock and Lily and him started to paddle their way around the lake looking cautiously at the map to find out where they were.

--------------------------------------

" I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU GOT US LOST ON THIS TINY LAKE." Screamed Lily and the top of her lungs. Their canoe was now located in a secluded marsh with nothing but trees and thrushes around them and no obvious way to get out.

"I didn't do it on purpose. There is nothing on this map that indicates this place. In fact this map looks nothing like this lake." Stated an obviously confused James.

"Whatever. We have lunch with us so why don't we just tie the canoe to that tree and eat, while I try to figure out how to get back." Said Lily looking at her watch. It was already 4 o'clock because Lily said they couldn't stop for lunch until they were no longer lost. But this didn't work because they were now more lost than they were before.

--------------------------------------

"Hey guys! How was canoeing? Wait a minute where are Lily and James?"

"We think they got lost Sue. Do you want us to go find them?" questioned Remus hoping that she would say no.

"No. They are old enough. I'm sure they can find a way back"

--------------------------------------

"Lily we need to talk."

"About what James?"

"The kiss or should I say kisses Lily. Stop being so daft."

"It was never meant to happen James. Is that enough talking?"

"NEVER MEANT TO HAPPEN! Lily how could you say that? You know you felt the sparks just like I did."

"What sparks?"

"Okay you know what. Let me kiss you and I will show you the sparks and then you tell me what you felt."

"No James not happening" said Lily as she started to walk away because deep down she knew that if he kissed her again she wouldn't be able to resist.

"C'mon Lily "said James as his quidditch reflexes kicked in and he caught and spun her around. With this they both fell on the floor due to the picnic basket that just happened to trip them. Lily landed with James on top of her. Both of their breathing was becoming haggard and with one last word Lily said, "James" and their lips crashed against each other both feeling the want and the need for each other in the kiss. Soon the kiss intensified and they were full-blown making out on a patch of grass in underneath a tree with their canoe tied up beside them. James rolled off Lily and Lily moved closer to him with her head resting on his chest.

"So did you feel anything?"

"Definitely not" said Lily sarcastically.

They both got really comfortable and fell into a light dreamless sleep not knowing that on the shore people were beginning to panic.

--------------------------------------

"How screwed up was the map you gave them! It is already 8 o'clock and they are not back yet!" yelled Mercedes at Annie.

"It wasn't that messed!" Annie screamed back. Both were equally worried about their friends where Remus and Sirius didn't care and were playing a game of exploding snap while they kids who they were suppose to be watching were getting in a pop fight and no one was stopping them.

"You know what guys, if they are not back before dark we will go out looking for them with a phlashlight." Said Sirius talking about the thing that Sue had just shown him how to use today.

"Flashlight Sirius and fine." Said Mercedes who was talking calmer but still seemed a bit peeved.

--------------------------------------

Lily woke up to feel something soft and warm beside her. As she was opening her eyes she heard James say, ""Hey Beautiful."

"Hey James" was her reply. "OH MY GOSH! IT'S ALMOST DARK JAMES WE HAVE TO GET BACK! ANNIE AND MERCEDES WILL BE SO WORRIED."

As they were pushing the boat out Lily asked James rather quietly, "James can we not tell our friends about us yet. I don't think that I am ready."

"Sure Lils. Whenever you feel is right." Lily smiled at the nickname and loved even though people had called her that before and she had hexed them.

--------------------------------------

When Lily and James got back to shore after finally finding away back to the dock they were surprised to see four teenagers walking towards the canoes with two flashlights.

"I wonder where they are?"

"Do you think something happened?"

"What could've happened?"

"Are fish dangerous?"

"Hey guys." Said Lily and James as the quickly let go of the others hand due to Lily not being ready.

"Oh my gosh! Where were you two? We were so worried!" said Mercedes.

"Did fish attack you?" questioned Sirius with a surprisingly serious look on his face.

"No!" and with that Lily and James told them about how they got lost of course leaving about the kissing parts and just said that the accidentally fell asleep.

"That's all that happened?"

"That's all." Said Lily with a look at James. "That's all"

--------------------------------------

A/N-so was it good? Was it worth waiting for? I know it wasn't excellent but give me some credit. I had forgotten my story so I had to go read it again it was terrible. Read and Review


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- Flying? How romantic?

A/N-Hey guys! Whats up! Okay I have decided that this is going to be the second last chapter. Sad I know. This is due to I want to end this story because I have already started writing another one and it is called Girl Next Door so when you see it please read it. It is yet again about James and Lily. And so yeah read this one

and when that one comes out read that one.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

When the new campers came in for the final week of camp, all of the Marauders and Lily's group were sad. Not only did they become friends this summmer but Remus, Annie, Sirius and Mercedes had failed to get Lily and James together. Our secret new couple had not interacted since the canoe trip, which was four days ago, and both felt like they were dying.

The first day of camp was rather easy to get away from so when everyone else was paying attention to the kids, Lily and James sneaked (A/N-I really don't like that word doesn't it sound weird. I think it should be snuck so correct me if I am wrong) into the woods for a little chat.

As soon as they saw each other they ran into each others arms and started to kiss. James's hands were all over Lily and Lily's hands were in his, according to her, wonderfully messy hair.

"Lily, we should really tell them. They have a right to know now. I don't think they will honestly care."

"No James, not yet. I want to tell them on the very last day of camp. At the bonfire. When all the kids have gone to bed and it's just us friends. Is that okay with you?"

"Whatever you want Lils. As long as I have you, I am completely fine."

"Thank-you James."

"Oh! I almost forgot. I have a surprise for you. I'll be coming to your window on Wednesday night at around midnight. Make sure everyone but you is asleep."

After saying this and one last quick kiss, James Potter walked out of the forest looking completely normal other than his messed up hair.

"Lily, why are we coming up to bed so early. It is only 11 o'clock on a Wednesday night."

"Oh I just thought we could have a Girls Night In. You know without boys all night."

"Okay Lily," said Mercedes and Annie together as they jumped on Lily' bed.

"I'm really sorry guys," said Lily as she muttered the sleeping spell under her breath. Mercedes and Annie immediately fell asleep on Lily's bed. Lily moved them onto their own beds and then tucked them in. Tonight they would have a peaceful sleep.

"It so pays off to be of age now!" said Lily as she got herself ready for whatever James was planning.

Earlier on that day James had told her, when the rest of the group was talking, to dress warmly. She put on a pair of low hip-hugger jeans and green wool sweater with a white tank top underneath and left her down in its natural wavy/curly state.

The time was now 11:55 and a patient Lily was waiting for her lover/boyfriend.

"I hope he won't be late. That would be such a drag. My stomach already has a bunch of butterflies in it." Thought Lily.

All of a sudden she heard on a knock on her window. She turned around and gasped as James was floating in the air. As she walked over to her window she realized he wasn't floating but flying. She opened up the window and he said, "I hope you are not afraid of flying."

"Maybe just a little."

"Well don't worry Lils. I would never ever let you fall. Just hope on in front of me"

She did this and she found herself sitting very snuggly between James' two arms. Now she knew she would never fall. She leant back into James and said, "I trust you".

James then leaned forward and kissed Lily's cheek and with that they were off.

They were flying fast over the forest and the little tree house and Lily had aboslutely no idea where they were going.

"James, how much longer till we get there?"

"Not too long."

Around 5 minutes later James pulled in for a superb landing in the middle of a forest-y area.

"Just follow me it's just past theses bushes."

And sure enough James pushed aside the bushes and before was a little waterfall with rocks surrounding it.

"It is so beautiful James. I love it!"

Lily then bounded past James and started to take off her clothes. James came up beside her and said, "What are you doing?"

"I am going for a swim. Would you like to come?"

Now could any boy really resist jumping in the water with a girl? James, naturally, took off his clothes down to his boxers and jump in splashing Lily in the process.

An hour later, Lily and James were lying on a rock panting because innocent swimming had soon turned into a giant water fight.

"I have had tons of fun tonight James. But do you know what would make it better?" Said Lily as she was moving closer to James.

"I have an idea" stated James also moving closer.

They got so close that their noses were touching. Their breathing was becoming very haggard. All of a sudden James said, "Lily you are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen." Lily then put her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her and they started to kiss. James soon ended up on top of Lily and since they were only in bra, panties and boxers soon all the clothes were off. And with a final nod from Lily, they became one.

"Have you guys seen James?"said Sirius knocking loudly on the girls door. He was tempted to open the door, but with his new found respect for the girls he could not bring himself to so he walked back into his room.

Remus was already asleep so Sirius was getting bored. He thought that he had seen James fly out the window so he sat on the window seat and waited for James to come back.

Sirius was looking at the stars when all of a sudden he saw a couple on a broom. As they got closer Sirius realized who it was. James and Lily. James went straight to her window and Lily turned around on the broom and they had a very long make-out session on the broom and with one finally kiss Lily went back into her room.

Sirius then realized where James would come next and so he ran to his bed and hopped under the covers.

"So that is where he went. I guess our plan worked." Thought Sirius as James walked into the room.

A/N- good or bad? Be honest! It was my second last chapter after all. The next one is the end. I wonder what will happen. What will Sirius do? I know but you will just have to wait! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! I want 5 reviews before I write the next one.

Ciao my lovely readers and please review!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N- Okay. I admit it! I was a little hesitant about writing this chapter because as I am sure all my readers know this is the last chapter. And because this was my first fanfic it is kind of sad. Well here goes….(btw there will be a longer note at the end so read the chapter and then read it.)

------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 7-

It was the last day of camp and everyone was really excited but, even the days leading up to BONFIRE DAY were eye-openers…

_Flashback_

"_Guys, Lily and James are together. I saw them yesterday night." Said Sirius trying to get everyone's attention. _

"_No. No. No. Sirius. That cannot be correct because Lily would've told Annie and I. We are her best-friends after all."_

"_No I am serious. They have been keeping it from all of us. I think we should do something."_

"…_.singing…"_

"…_how embarassing…."_

"…_..no way…..write that down stupid!….."_

_End Flashback_

The Teenagers were working their butts off to make sure that this bonfire was the best ever. They boys were in the woods collecting firewood, when a conversation started.

"So Moony, anything happening between you and Annie?"

"No. We decided just to stay friends. It works out so much better that way."  
Their conversation continued as our strapping young male characters chopped some wood in the forest for the great bonfire.

------------------------------------------------------------------

"Lily c'mon. We have to get to the pit and clear it out."

"But guys. I am so tired. Leave me be!"

"Lily, hun, we all went to sleep at the same time last night. Why are you so tired?"

"I have been having trouble sleeping." Said Lily even though, in truth, she had been with James last night.

"Awww….are you okay?" questioned a concerned Annie.

"Ummm…yeah I am fine."

------------------------------------------------------------------

The day had gone by rather quickly and finally it was time for the bonfire. All the kids were sitting around the fire with James, Sirius, Remus, Lily, Annie, and Mercedes, and they were all singing campfire songs.

"Well I am very sorry to interrupt but I think it is time for Annie, Remus, Mercedes and I to sing a song!"

"Are you ready guys?" questioned Sirius as Remus started to strum on his acoustic guitar.

We love our friends, James and Lily. 

_But the lied to us, ohh how silly._

_They went behind the trees_

_But they couldn't hide from me_

_I saw them in the air_

_Good thing James was wearing underwear_

_We know about their kisses_

_Is she going to be your misses?_

_We can't believe you kept this from us, your best of friends_

_And now this song must sadly come to an end!_

_(A/N- I know it sucks. Don't make fun of me. I was in a rush)_

"Wow, you guys. That was amazing." Said James.

"We will talk about this later." Said Lily with a very angry look on her face. If looks could kill they would definitely all be dead.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Soon all the kids had left the area to go to bed and James broke the ice by saying,

"How did you know?"

'Sirius saw you. On Wednesday night. Coming home on a broom. Kissing in the air."

"Yeah, I saw you. I thought we told each other everything."

"Okay look, it wasn't James's idea to keep this from you. I wasn't ready to tell anyone. It was my fault. Do not blame him!"

"Why weren't you ready to tell us Lily? What did you think we would've done?"

"I actually have no idea. I just didn't think it was the right time. We were going to tell you guys tonight anyway."

"Well is everything okay now?" questioned Remus hoping that is was.

"Yes," said everyone at the same time.

Lily got up to get some more marshmallows but before she had got far James had grabbed onto her arm and pulled her into his lap. They started kissing and Sirius said, "Just because we know now guys doesn't mean you have to kiss right in front of us."

Due to Sirius's talking noone heard the whispered _I love you's _passing between James and Lily.

------------------------------------------------------------------

THE END

------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N- Well that's the end of this story. I know the last chapter was crap and I'm really sorry. But, I don't know what happened. I hope it was good enough for you guys anyway.

Thankyou to my reviewers- jalapeno1011, cosmopolitan, Andrien, piggy396, futurePOTUS, Sam's Firefly, Minelle, MoonlitClarity, Elizabeth, dancer4eva, pajama-rama, Jamie, reader-not-a-reviewer, Delilah Evans, Rylie D, babye-of-da-beach, lobi1canobi, pink butterfly, xDark Horsex,

Thanks again all of you for reviewing once or sometimes even more than once. Your input has been greatly appreciated.

DON'T FORGET TO CHECK OUT MY NEW STORY, THE GIRL NEXT DOOR!

Love you all big bunches!

Fruity-love26


End file.
